


Love Was Made For Me And You

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British Comedy RPF, Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, a hint of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Ian's been in love with Paul for the last thirty years, and - as we all know - there isn't much that gets past Paul. A drabble.
Relationships: Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 9





	Love Was Made For Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"You can say what you like, Hislop - but you can't deny it. I know you've been in love with me for the last thirty years," Paul span around to face Ian and smirked, huffing - a little laugh as he said it.

"You're very _sure_ of yourself, aren't you Paul?" Ian inhaled through his nose and stood up straight.

Merton raised an eyebrow. He'd made a career out of sarcasm; he wasn't about to stop.

"The most frustrating thing about you is... how you so often appear to be right," came Hislop's irritated response. It was true; the comedian deliberately played down his cleverness as part of his act, but there wasn't much that got past him. He was seldom wrong about these things.

"And? _Am_ I right?"

"Not always," Ian was quick to tell him, "But you're certainly frustrating..."

"And that's what you love," Paul gave a smug, simpering grin, "You love how much I frustrate you."

"Maybe," Ian stepped forward - too close - into the older man's personal space. "Or maybe it just _frustrates_ me how much I actually do love you," he uttered, evoking - for a second - a surprised, wide-eyed reaction. 

For all of Paul's sharp wit and intelligence, he simply hadn't anticipated such a bold admission as that. He chuckled, however, and turned to walk away. As if he could ever give Ian the pleasure of knowing what it meant to him; everyone knew how much he liked to win. But, then again, he supposed he could always give a _tiny_ sliver of a point to Ian, he thought - allowing himself to blush and reward his long-time friend with a warm, lingering smile.


End file.
